ufp_memoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
UFP Membership Handbook
Letter from the President of the United Federation of Planets to be written Letter from the Commander, Starfleet to be written Letter from the Commandant of the Starfleet Marine Corps to be written What is the United Federation of Planets The United Federation of Planets is a Star Trek group based on the open sim Grid (osGrid). Here people from all over the world can live and play the dream of Star Trek, with its Starfleet and all it starships, starbases and civilian authorities. Unlike many other simulations of Star Trek, that are currently around, the UFP Sim is focused heavily on realism and on recreation of the world of Star Trek, as it is in the series and according to canon. It is for that reason, that we do not only simulate the Starfleet part within the UFP, but also the Starfleet Marine Corps and most of the civilian life with its civilian authorities, institutions, etc. No matter if you wish to play the career of a Starfleet Officer, a diplomat or other politican or just the owner of a civilian bar - UFP offers you all that! We have build the United Federation of Planet with a long term vision in mind. The sim is nothing you can go on and play and after a month or two of playing, you are done. Things within UFP take time - real time! Time has to pass to advance in a career, to receive promotion... time has to pass in order to grow older, become eligble for some positions, etc. Just as a little piece of note for you: Time within UFP passes the same, as it does in your real life, meaning one minute in Real Life is one minute in your Second Life and one year is one year, no matter if it is out of the UFP or within it. In addition to that, the whole idea of Star Trek is that of all different species in the universe live united and in peace. Of course this is what we strive for within UFP as well. No matter what nation you are from, what you believe in, everyone is welcome within UFP as a member. We do also proud ourselves with a strong group community, meaning we stick together and work together, assist and help each other. WE are ONE group and TOGETHER we are strong. What you make out of your life within the UFP is however up to you. Some people will think, that it will take a lot of time, to participate in such a big project and that it will certainly come with oblications one would have to take on, in order to be part of the community. This is however only partly correct. Anyone can become a member with the UFP and everyone can deside what they want to do with their career. The United Federation of Planets offers everything for you. If you decide to play just a common member starfleet officer, there is nothing wrong with it and this will fit in the schedule of almost everyone. If you think you would like to dedicate more time to the game, than that's possible too and additional positions and higher ranks might be available to you. Finally you could just play as civilian, coming and going whenever you like, with no real activity requirements. By joining us, you have made the first step into a new experience and into a new, second exciting life! What you make out of it now is completely up to you. We do everything we can, to guide you and to help you, but the final choice of course is just yours. Enjoy it! How to become a citizen of the United Federation of Planets (How to join) Becoming a citizen of the United Federation of Planets is quite simple. Simply click here and fill out all information, to start the application process. Alternatively you can also obtain your information package which contains the application along with a notecare with further instructions. General Membership Requirements While membership with the UFP is open for everyone, there are some requirements, that have been necessary to set. Everyone interested in applying for citizenship with the UFP MUST meet the following requirements: * At least 18 years of age * Must own an internet connection * Must have a valid email address, which is accessed at least once a day * Must be in good standing on the grid Membership Costs Membership with the United Federation of Planets is free and does not cost you anything. If you wish to contribute to the Organization, you may however make a donation. Membership Type All memberships are individual memberships. This means that all members are individually members of the United Federation of Planets. If family members, friends, etc. wish to become members of the UFP as well, they can do so, by signing up for membership themselves. Membership Restrictions Membership is restricted to one avatar per person. This means that each player may only have one active avatar in UFS at all times. In addition members holding senior positions within the UFP may not hold senior positions in any other Star Trek group or organization. This is to prevent a conflict of intrest and also to ensure, that the member has enough time available to dedicate to their senior position within UFP. If you wish to request an exception for this rule, please contact UFP Personnel Department, stating reasons for your request. The department will decide on a case to case base about your request. Membership Rights and Responsibilities The membership within UFP comes with several rights, but also several responsibilities. All members are oblieged, to not only make use of their rights, but also ensure they take care of their responsibilities at all times. Membership Rights All members of the UFP have the following rights: * Receive one UFP membership package * Join a Starship, Starbase or apply for any other position within the UFP * Request transfer from one starship, starbase, unit, division, etc. to another at any time * Decide themselves how much they would like to participate in the UFP. Be it as ordinary member, or on Ship, Sector or Fleet level * Be part of the voting process of the President of the United Federation of Planets * Apply and run for any public office or political position, pending confirmation of qualifications * Apply and run for any Sector Position, pending confirmation of qualifications * Apply and run for any Fleet Position, pending confirmation of qualifications * Participation in UFP programs, divisions, branches, or activities * Talk with ANY UFP member about ANY UFS activity, program, policy, etc. * Appeal any judgmental or disciplinary actions within the UFP * Be informed of all UFP policies, decisions, etc. in a timely manner * Terminate your membership at any time * Access to ALL public information available for UFP members * Access to ALL UFP Membership Responsibilities All citizens of the United Federation of Planets do not only have rights, they do also have some responsibilities, of which every citizen must be aware and which every citizen of the UFP must follow. These are: * Conducting themselves in a manner that reflects positively upon their Sector, their ship, starbase, unit, UFP as a whole and themselves * Upholding themselves to standards that allow others to look upon us as rolemodels * Ensuring that a means of communications always remains open between the members and UFP leadership. This is done through use of the Chain of Command * Fighting against the spread of rumors, misleading stories, and general miscommunication * Treating others, whether they are members or guests, with such respect as is socially accepted * Respecting each others' cultures, religions, and beliefs * Acting as a team and help each other succeed * Wearing such uniforms and tags as authorized in order to forge a positive image of the group, its members, and our goals * Avoiding conflict at all times * To carry out your duties according to your position, be it as a general member or a member who participates at Fleet level * To offer only constructive criticism and feedback * To respect and listen to other opinions * To respect the rights of ALL UFP members * To be part of the solution, not the problem * To take and accept responsibility for your actions * Striving for impartiality and removing themselves from situations in which they feel their judgment is compromised. Membership Package Upon citizenship is awarded, all new citizens become a Membership Package. This package does include the following: * A Citizenship Certificate with the individual name on it, showing that the member is an official citizen and member of the UFP * A personal Citizen Reference Number (CRN), which uniquely identifies the citizen at any UFP authorities * A Welcome Letter * A List of Important Links * A List of Useful Landmarks * An Application Form for Starfleet * The Constitution of the UFP * The UFP Code of Conduct * UFP Rules and Procedures Book The purpose of the Membership is, to provide all citizens with what they need to identify themselves as UFP citizens. In addition the membership package contains several useful documents and other information, which will help a new citizen to get started within UFP. Loss of Citizenship (Termination of Membership) Federation Citizens can loose their citizenship. Citizenship with the United Federation of Planets can be lost in two ways: * A Citizen discards / drops their citizenship with the United Federation of Planets * Citizenship is revoked by the United Federation of Planets Please note: Loosing citizenship does mean loosing member status. At the moment, where the UFP citizenship is dropped or revoked, a member looses all privelleges and rights within the United Federation of Planets! Only the Federation High Court can revoke citizenship, as sentence of a trial, where a citizen has been found guilty of breaking UFP laws or rules in such severity, that retaining citizenship - in the best interest and for protection of other UFP citizens - is not possible. A citizen can, at any time and without giving reason, return their citizenship. Doing so will result in citizenship, once the request has been processed and will result in the loss of all rights and responsibilities, a UFP citizen does have. Reapplication for Federation Citizenship is possible for those individuals, who returned UFP citizenship on their own request. Those individuals, who had their citizenship revoked as a result of a court decree may not reapply for UFP citizenship, unless the Federation Highcourt has announced an amnesty and does not object a reapplication. What happens next? After you have sent your application, there are quite a few things happening. The first thing, that usually happens - if you did fill out the application form correctly and there is no other reason against a membership with UFP - is the award of your citizenship, making you a citizen and member of the United Federation of Planets. Civilian Life Once you have sent in your application for citizenship within the UFP, your request will be reviewed by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Once your request has been accepted, which is ususally the case within 24 hours, you will receive a notification and your citizenship will be awarded to you. From this time on, you are a member of the United Federation of Planets. After you have been accepted within the UFP, you are officially a citizen of the UFP - hence a civilian. It is your choice, whether you remain a civilian, making your own life within the UFP, for example by starting your own business or by running for a political office, or if you want to join Starfleet. If you decide to stay civilian for the time being, you should check out the UFP Civilian Handbook for additional information and hints. Starfleet If you decide to join Starfleet, you will have to send a formal application to the organization. This can be done by clicking here or by applying directly in world. In your application, you must provide your desired organization (Starfleet, Marine Corps), your career path (Officer, Warrant Officer, Enlisted) and your desired Branch (Security / Tactical, Science, Medical, Operations, Engineering). All applications will be reviewed and you will be informed shortly, whether you have been accepted or not. Officer and Warrant Officer Candidates will usually be invited to the Entrance Exam at Starfleet Academy, while Enlisted personnel will receive a "Call to Arms" order. It is important for all Starfleet Applicants to know: * Only citizens of the UFP can apply for a career with Starfleet, though rare exceptions are possible. Hence every applicant MUST be a member of the UFP BEFORE applying! * Officer and Warrant Officer Candidates are required to pass Starfleet Academy! Acceptance at the Academy is dependent on an entrance exam and interview! * Officer and Warrant Officer Candidates make their final branch decision after their second year at the academy * Enlisted Personnel does not visit the academy! It just receives a four week basic training. Additional Information The following documents have been created to provide more in detail information about some particular topics and should help new players getting started in UFP quickly. Please make sure to read all of the following documents thoroughly. . General UFP Documentation General UFP Documentation containing useful information about laws, regulations, procedures, etc. * UFP Rules and Regulations * UFP Constitution * UFP Code of Conduct * UFP Criminal Code * UFP Playbook UFP Civilian and Political Guides * UFP Civilian Handbook * UFP Politician Handbook * Public Offices within the UFP Cadet, Recruit and Training Handbooks Here several useful handbooks for Cadets, Recruits and Training can be found. Please make sure to read through all handbooks needed for your position. * UFP Starfleet Cadet Handbook * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Cadet Handbook * UFP Starfleet Warrant Officer Training Handbook * UFP Starfleet Basic Training Guide * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Basic Training Guide Starfleet Manuals and Guides Several Handbooks, Laws and Regulations of Starfleet can be found in this section. * UFP Handbook for Starfleet Personnel * UFP Starfleet Flag Officer's Handbook * UFP Starfleet Officer's Handbook * UFP Starfleet Warrant Officer Handbook * UFP Starfleet Enlisted Handbook * UFP Starfleet General Orders * UFP Starfleet Code of Military Justice * UFP Starfleet Promotion Guidelines * UFP Starfleet Ship / Starbase Commissioning Manual * UFP Starfleet Commanding / Executive Officer Manual Starfleet Marine Corps Manuals and Handbooks Several Handbooks, Laws, Regulations, Guides, etc. of the Starfleet Marine Corps can be found in this section. * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Membership Handbook * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Recruit Handbook * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Enlisted Handbok * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps NOCOM Handbook * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Warrant Officer Handbook * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Officer's Handbook * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Flag Officer's Handbook * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Reserves Manual * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Promotion Guidelines * UFP Starfleet Marine Corps Force Commander Manual Category: Important Documents Category: Handbooks and Manuals